


Alternate

by abyssalUpwelling



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Body, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/pseuds/abyssalUpwelling
Summary: It's weird, you think a future version of yourself disappeared from existence forever, but they show up out of the blue one day just as confused as you are. It's a Rex & Emmet share a body AU post end of the second movie.





	1. Swear I've Seen You Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Au where Emmet and Rex are like gcbc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467693) by Tritype. 



> A multi-chapter story inspired by Tritype's Rex & Emmet are like GCBC AU, but of course me being kind of dumb I totally misunderstood the AU the first time I saw it, and this story is what I had sort of thought the AU was about before I realized I got everything wrong.
> 
> In some parts I wanted Emmet's and Rex's dialogue to go at a rapid pace, to show how fast the scene is supposed to go, but this became a little hard to read so for those two characters I gave them colored text, Emmet is 'Safety Orange' and Rex is 'I'm More Important Than You Blue', and italics are meant to represent thoughts.
> 
> Chapter line up:  
> 1- Introduction  
> 2- Technical Explanation  
> 3- The boys try gambling.  
> 4- Lucy worries about her relationship with Emmet.  
> 5- Rex meets bad cop.  
> 6- Emmet goes on a nice date and nothing bad happens.  
> 7- Rex tries out for the police force.  
> 8- Rex joins the police force.  
> 9- Rex goes on his first mission, tries to flirt, and bad things happen.  
> 10- Short interlude where Emmet visits Batman and his family.  
> 11- Finale  
> 12- Epilogue

_Another peaceful day in the newly constructed metropolitan area, the sun was shining over the city, new skyscrapers stretched to the heavens, and the amphitheater had finished being built last week, so now citizens were free to start flocking to it to see the 210th season of the generic music competition TV show, heading there like lambs to the slaughter._

Emmet’s head swivels around, he swore he just heard someone talk for a moment there, but decides to brush it of as some sort of intrusive thought.

_ Well that was a weird thing to think, but it's probably not important, what is important is that Lucy is stopping by today to finish up the paperwork for the moving process so we can finally start living in our new awesome house, a happy little, completely defenseless piece of rubble. _

At this point Emmet, being completely spooked by this recurring voice, had abandoned his normal morning routine, only taking time to quickly pull on his vest over his PJ’s before starting to walk around his apartment, calling out, “is anyone here?”

There's silence for a moment before he hears “ _what_?”

Emmet jumps to his hair brush resting on the bathroom sink, holding it like a weapon, “Stay back, I think I know how to use this!”

“Kid, wait stop freaking out.”

“I'm not freaking out, I just want to know where you are!”

“I don't know that at the moment.” 

Emmet is slowly walking through his apartment, looking behind different pieces of furniture, going room by room until he walks past the bathroom, “how do you not know where you are-” but this question is stopped as reflection in the bathroom mirror catches his eye, and for a second he sees a familiar face.

Emmet, of course, screams at this, and throws his hair brush into the mirror breaking it into 9 neat bricks.

_Wait you saw that right._

_WHAT'S GOING ON._

_Why are you yelling._

_I'M NOT YELLING I guess I'm just thinking loud, that's not important, how are you here, I thought you died???_

_I thought I died too, It's weird right._

_Yes!!! Why are you me? I'm me! Well you're also me, I don't get this time travel stuff, is this related to time travel._

_Yes? Maybe? This stuff hasn't happened in any time travel movies I've seen, I mean you could make the argument that it's a little like the Doctor Who episode with the time monkeys._

_There's time monkeys? Those sound Terrifying._

_Oh yeah man, they totally are, you know the episode is probably online, we could go stream it._

_That sounds fun._

So the two put off dealing with their current situation for two hours and watch an episode of a 2009 sci-fi show.

_Wow, that wasn’t scary at all! Except for the parts where it reminded me of losing the people I hold dear to me forever._

_Told you man, you know if you want to be really scared we could watch the Angel episode._

_Oh angels, that sounds nice, wait I feel like we should be addressing some sort of problem._

_The sharing a body problem._

_Yeah, that’s the one, so we can see the same thing._

_Right._

_And we can sort of hear each other's thoughts._

_Affirmative._

_But like we switch faces, when we talk._

_I think that’s about it._

_Should we go see someone about this._

_I can probably figure this out, of course I would need to get access to my lab back on the Rexcelsior, does that still exist or did it get time pardoxed._

_It still exists, but it’s under guard by a bunch of heart-bots._

_Rats, is there any other science labs around here I could break into._

_Well I think Benny’s new friends have a space lab, but we could just go talk to them, I don’t think there’s a real need to break into it._

This conversation is brought to a halt by a loud knock on the door, the knock also serving a second purpose besides ending the conversation, as it is a reminder to Emmet that Lucy was supposed to come over today.

“Coming!” Emmet yells, He rushes to the door, before pausing for a moment, with Rex gaining control.

_Wait we probably shouldn’t tell Lucy about this, or anyone._

_What why not, the more people who know, the more people who can help us._

_Okay but did you tell anyone who I was, or what I tried to do._

_I didn’t really tell anyone, but Lucy might have told a few people, but I think everyone would probably forgive you for almost bringing the end of the universe if you just go and apologize._

_How about we don’t test that theory, for now_.

_Okay!_

Emmet opens the door to Lucy holding two coffees and a smile on her face.

“So are ready to get all this dumb paperwork out of the way,” she asks as she moves past him into his living room. She looks around the apartment and notices things look a little frantic, and that there’s a shattered mirror in the bathroom, the pieces of it being strewn across the hallway, she practically throws down the coffees as she tries to turn and face Emmet, and in a worried tone asks, “is everything okay?”

“Oh, uh a raccoon, broke in here, this morning, that’s what happened, I was able to get it out, but you know raccoons, if you don’t pay them off they come back and break your legs.”

“Maybe you should call pest control.”

“Oh yeah, pest control, I'll make sure to call them, that's what I'll do later, hey how about we start filling out paperwork,” Emmet grabs the stack of papers off the coffee table.

“Yeah, and maybe we can install some anti raccoon turrets at our new place, but isn't this a little exciting, moving in together, going to a new town, discovering new people, are you happy about-”

“No-” Emmet quickly turns his head away from Wyldstyle after Rex said that, but Lucy head snaps around, concern shown in her small dot eyes.

“Emmet are okay?”

“Yeah, just got a sore throat, better drink some coffee, that will help haha,” Emmet reached down to grab the coffee full of 27 sugars and a touch of cream Lucy had picked up for him, but he appeared to be having sort of internal struggle reaching for it. That would be because he was having an internal struggle reaching for it.

_Dude you don't need to drink that, go for the black coffee._

_But it tastes so bitter!_

_All that sugar is, is empty carbs, you’re gonna ruin your build._

_I don't even have a build!_

_Because you're not watching what you're taking in!_

As this occurs, Lucy is watching Emmet’s hand hover over the two cups of coffees, her concern for him has been going up ever since she walked in, and this sure isn't helping it go down. She reaches down and hands him the sugarfied coffee, “are you sure you're okay Emmet?”

Emmet, smiling like he just won a small victory, replied, “oh yeah, just uhhh” _quick I need to make up a lie,_ _ blame the raccoon, oh yeah the best lies are lies built upon continuity,_ “still a little messed up from the raccoon attack, those little guys are scary with their little person like hands and snarky mean comments that hurt your feelings.”

“The raccoon hurt your feelings?”

“Yeah he made fun of my carb intake.”

“What kind of raccoon broke in here.”

“You know, a normal bipedal gun holding raccoon.”

“Emmet have you ever seen a raccoon before.”

“Well now that you mention it, I don't think I have,” Emmet pauses himself realizing this would contradict his web of lies hes expertly weaved himself into, and adds an extra bit of information to tie in the lie, “except for today if course when I saw one break into my apartment,”

“I think you just saw a robber break in here.”

“What's a robber.”

“How do you not know what a robber is?”

“I don't know a lot of things.”

“And that's valid,” Lucy places her hand on Emmet’s shoulder, giving him a smile a smile that isn't really returned by Emmet. He tries to smile back weakly, but that’s somehow worse. Lucy takes her hand off his shoulder, and the two sit in uncomfortable silence for a moment, before Lucy tries to break it, “Emmet, is there something else going on here?”

“What no, I'm super excited to move in with you,” Emmet winces after he says this, a sort of sarcastic inflection picked up in his voice brought upon by internal conflicts.

“Do you not want to move in together?” Lucy leans back a little, confused, but she thought she had a good reason to be confused, Emmet had been so pumped up to move in, he's been so excited about the house for the last few weeks, he even made invitations for a housewarming party, and laminated them, and then suddenly he's having second thoughts. She frowns a little, maybe she doesn't have as good a reason as she thought she had to be confused, maybe they rushed to fast into this, it's perfectly normal to get scared of new things, “listen, if this is going to fast we can slow it down, I really don't want to push you in a direction you don't want to go.” She seems to mentally hit herself for saying that, she was hoping that he didn't catch the slight implication that she still felt horrible for trying to force him to become tough and almost cause the end of the universe.

“It's not that I don't want to move, I really do, I've been really excited, I just” _I don't think moving in right now would be a good idea. Why not? We can barely hide this from her in a five minute conversation, we definitely can't hide it from her if we moved in. Well maybe we shouldn't have to hide it from her! I don't feel comfortable! With! Other people! Seeing me compromised like this! Wow I feel like that's the most honest thing you've ever said to me, oh dang how long have we've been silent. A long time, it looks like Lucy is starting to get concerned with how quiet you are, quick say a lie, what kind of lie, say you're too emotionally attached to the past and can't leave the memories you've made here. Wow that's deep. Well, aren't you going to tell her?_ “I just don't feel ready to say goodbye to the memories I've made here,” _Smooth broski._

“Yeah, that's understandable,” she took a deep breath, she still blamed herself for what happened a couple of weeks ago, and felt that everything had happened because she had been hurt Emmet, so she was trying to become a better person, someone who was more open and understanding, but that sort of thing is something that takes time and constant attention, “I’m really sorry if you felt pressured to do this, I” she stops for a second, she wants to say I thought this is what you wanted, but you know that's sort of a way to turn around the apology into an accusation, “I just want to do whatever will make you happy, and if taking more time makes you happy I'm all for it.”

Emmet smiles over this and goes in for a hug, an action Lucy reciprocates, and they hug for a long time. It lasts a little to long actually, Lucy feels something a little off from Emmet, he's buried his face in her shoulder like he’s afraid to look her in the eye and he's holding onto her so tight that if she didn't know better she would have said this was the first hug he's gotten in years.


	2. Don’t Care What The Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex learns to not text and drive, and Emmet makes friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The space gang is in this chapter! I like writing the space gang. Also Business shows up in this chapter, he doesn’t really have a strong role in the story though, cause the main plot conflict is Rex/Emmet trying to hide what’s going on from Lucy, and the B-Plot is Rex trying to learn how to be part of society again. If I get around to writing part 2 (might be awhile still have 10 more chapters to edit and code of this story) of the story, Business will definitely have a bigger role.

Lucy waves goodbye, and as Emmet closes the door on her way out, Rex almost immediately takes over. 

“We need to go **now** , I want this situation to be over with.”

_Well okay, I think we can catch a shuttle to the space lab in like an hour._

“Cool guys don't wait for shuttles,” and with that Rex is running out the apartment, going past Lucy in the hallway, of course when he does, Emmet takes over for a second and waves as he runs past her, she sort of does a double take, confused as to why Emmet would need to leave in such a rush, and Emmet sort of wants to go back and say something to clear up the confusion, but Rex swings back into control and has them run straight from the lobby into the street. As soon as he's outside, Rex starts to head to a nearby car and instantly breaks it apart.

_Dude you just broke someone’s car, someone paid for that._ _ Why would some idiot pay for a car, you can just make one for free. Yeah, the economy has been kind of shambles since Taco Tuesday, people don’t really need to buy things anymore, but we should at least leave some kind of note for this person. Or, I have a better idea, I build a sick motorcycle and not do that._

Emmet feels bad about breaking the person's car, but that feeling is sort of pushed aside briefly for a moment, cause he's impressed by the sick motorcycle Rex builds. Rex hops on it, and starts driving it down the road.

_Wait, you don't even know where the space lab is,_ Emmet tries to tell Rex, _well why don't you tell me where it is,_ slowing the speed of the motorcycle a bit so he can try to concentrate on what Emmet is saying, _I'll tell you if we can go back and leave an apology note to the person's car we just broke,_ _ not doing that, I’m just gonna look up the address on your phone. _Rex grabs Emmet’s phone out of his back pocket and revs up the motorcycle back to top speed, taking his eyes off the road to start looking up the address. _What don't text and drive! Psssh cool grown ups text and drive all the time it's totally a normal thing to do and -_

That thought is interrupted by the motorcycle crashing into a building.

The impact sends Rex flying back into another car and the phone crashing into the ground, breaking in half.

_This is why we you don't text and drive, aren't you gonna respond, hey Rex?_

Emmet takes control and stands up, freaking out cause he think Rex might have just been knocked unconscious, which he isn't sure how that's possible, _I mean if one of us is knocked unconscious, shouldn’t the other one be unconscious as well? Are we sharing a brain? How is this working at all?_ But he pushes all that aside for a moment to check out the car he just flew into.

“Hey sorry about dropping on your car, do we need to exchange insurance info?” Emmet asks, knocking on the glass on the window of the familiar car, wait this was a particular type of blue he'd seen before, and before he knows it the door pops open and Benny flies out.

“Hey Emmet! Did you just almost die?”

“Haha yeah, I learned an important lesson of don't text and drive, hey listen I was actually heading to look for you, could I go to your space lab thingy.”

“Oh yeah no problem dude, but could you help me fix my car first.”

“Sure, want to add some motorcycle parts to it?”

“That's sounds super cool so why not?”

~

Rex wakes up with a raging headache and surrounded by total darkness, and starts to freak out pretty bad, until he realizes he can hear people talking. It sounds like Emmet, and then he starts to remember the last few hours, and tries to take back control.

As he does, he sees an astronaut in a bright white suit standing in front of a dry erase board with a bunch of important looking science equations on it,“so if what you're saying is true, we might have a timeline merger on our hands, I figure this is happening since the previous timeline tried to fade away, but was prevented by,” she pauses for a second to turn around, startled to see that Emmet's face had suddenly changed, before putting the pieces of the puzzle together and gaining back her composure.

“Oh! You must be the Future-Emmet, so I was just explaining to Present-Emmet-”

“I prefer to go by Rex.”

“Okay, so I was explaining to Present-Rex the possible timeline shenanigans, long story short your future-timeline is starting to merge with this timeline, but since two of the same instances can't exist at the same time, most of the merging combines the two instances, and the theory for people in this situation is that they would gain the memories of their other timeline selves, but I'm thinking you're so different from your previous self an anomaly occurred stopping you from fully merging, creating your current situation.”

“I followed that, but I don't think Emmet was listening so you might need to explain all that again.”

She sighs and flips over the whiteboard, and draws to lines that merge into one line. “There used to be two timelines, now there's one, and you're the by product of this.”

Emmet switches back for a second to ask, “is there a way to like, separate us?”

“I mean maybe if we were able to get an empty host, and stabilized the timeline more, but that sounds really hard.”

Rex switches back, “Shouldn't be to hard for a guy like me, I'm really good at science, I built a time traveling spaceship, I can probably do it myself”

The door to the lab opens up widely as Benny walks in, and Rex sort of doesn't want to be there so he sends Emmet out.

Benny floats over to Emmet, and places his hand on Emmet’s shoulder, “hey dude, is Jenny able to help you with your complicated time problem you're not comfortable talking about?”

“Uh yeah.”

“I thought you just said you wanted to do it yourself.” Jenny adds to the conversation.

“ **I,** ” Emmet emphasizes on that part, “want you to help, I'm sure there's some **other part of me** that might be too prideful to ask for help, but that part of me should learn that **asking for help** can lead to good things.”

Benny pats Emmet on the back and laughs, “man you sure are acting weird today dude, but if you need anything I'm gonna be in the construction bay down the hall with Lenny, see you later.” 

And with that Benny heads out, and Rex switches back, “how long would it take to fix this problem?”

“Anywhere from three weeks to ten years.”

“Ugggh, anyway to make it take not ten years?”

“Maybe a government issued grant to fund the research, but we already got our yearly budget from Wa’nabi and Business has ignored the classic space program for the last 30 years.”

“I could probably go persuade President Business to hand you guys a grant,” and with that Rex heads out, taking the shuttle into town cause he's not comfortable driving right now.

~

Emmet and Rex lounge around town for a few hours, as it takes them a long time to decide where to grab lunch, as Emmet just wants to grab something fried and probably unhealthy, but Rex wants to just do some protein shakes for lunch. They end up compromising and going to the ‘Sub Shop That Promotes Itself as Healthy and Fresh But How Can it Be Fresh if the Food is Sitting Out All Day’ place. Neither of them is happy about this choice.

After enjoying a sub-par sub, they begin walking towards the Octan HQ.

Heading into the Octan HQ in the apocalypse desert made Emmet feel a little uncomfortable. It was one of the few buildings that the Duplos always had stayed away from it for the five years, like even they were scared of President Business, which doesn’t make sense, how would they even know who he was. Even ignoring how there were no Duplo attacks against it, there should have been years of wear and tear on it, but somehow Business had kept the building up in a perfect condition, he did have a knack for keeping things perfectly the way he liked them.

_You sure Business is even here dude?_

_Yeah, he always gets back from his golf games no later than 8:00PM._

Emmet walks passed the unattended welcome desk and goes to call the elevator.

_How come no one works here anymore?_

_Bad cop got the robots in the divorce._

_Did you just divorce-_

The elevator dings before that question is finished and Emmet walks in and presses for the top floor. The elevator shoots up and Emmet taps his foot to the orchestral cover of ‘Everything is Awesome’ playing over the speakers.

_Oh hey, did you know Lucy originally sang this song isn't that crazy._

_Don't care._

_Well you probably care a little, cause I care a lot, and you're technically me, and-_

_I. Don't. Care._

_Okay, geeze, do you still like the song?_

Rex doesn't answer that, which is an answer enough of itself.

The elevator door opens up to reveal President Business sitting at his desk playing Tetris on his flip phone.

_They still make flip phones?_

_No I think he just never bothered to get a new phone in the past 20 years._

_Sad how some people just can't help living in the past can they._

_Do you even realize you're being ironic right now?_

_How am I being ironic?_

_Well I don't actually know the definition of ironic so I can't answer that._

“Uh, Mr. President Business, Emmet here,” President Business gives Emmet’s introduction a half hearted mmhm to without looking up from his phone, “I came here on behalf of the Classic Space Industry, and they were hoping for an increase in funding.”

Business laughs at this, still not giving Emmet enough respect to look up from his phone, “Classic Space? They haven't been relevant in years, so why don't you be a good lobbyist and run back to the swamp.”

At this point Rex had gotten kind of fed of with this guy, remembering why he kind of hated him, hated him a lot actually. Suddenly the metaphorical doors holding in years of pent up rage he held against this guy swung open to the crashing waves inside. And since Rex has little to no impulse control, he just goes off on him. There's a quiet sound, not to unlike a plastic swssssh, in the room, like a distant thunder bolt before an incoming storm, but Business doesn’t pick up on that thunder bolt, he does pick up on the sudden shift in Emmet’s voice though, “what did you just say to me you out of touch, apathetic, decaying pile of bones, do you know how much work I’ve done around here for years? You’re off playing golf all day and someone had to defend against aliens 24/7, you know without being asked to cause being a good person is a thing people are supposed to be, crazy idea starting to not buy it myself. And it’s not like people didn’t ask you for help, anytime anyone tried to talk to you, you would blow them off, you just did that for five years straight not giving a dang about anyone but yourself. But those times, those times, of you weren’t talking to me. You can’t just laugh me off like some nobody, cause I got news for you, this nobody has been through heck and back and has the power to make your happy little life here fall apart if you don’t-”

Emmet breaks off Rex's speech by fighting back for control, and he gets it, just in time for Business to look up from his phone, eyes opened wide.

“Well that was awfully out of character for you Emmet.”

“I'm so sorry Mr. President Business, I can explain I was just-”

“No no, it's great,” Business stands up from the desk, walks up to Emmet and places his hand on his shoulder, “that's exactly the kind of initiative I had when I was your age, so how much money do these space guys want?”

“Uhhh,” Emmet wasn’t planning on getting this far, so he just sort of ball parks a vague estimate, “a couple thousand.”

Business laughs again and goes and grabs a checkbook, _guess they still make those too_. “Emmet, Emmet, Emmet you still gotta work on your closing deal, you could have gotten a lot more than that,” and with that rips out the check and hands it to Emmet, who is trying to process that he's holding 80,000 dollars in his hand.

~

Emmet leaves the building and heads to the shuttle station not to far from the Octan HQ. He's trying to talk to Rex, but he's being left on read.

_Okay I get it, you don't want to talk about how uncomfortable you feel cause Business said you reminded him of himself, can you at least let me know you're still there? I was really scared when you were knocked unconscious earlier._

_I'm still here._

_Thank you, and uh thanks for speaking up against Business, I've always wanted to do that._

_I know._

_Ohn did I think about that in the shared mindspace-_

_No, I know because I used to be you, and there was a lot of things I never got to say to him that, you know, I don't regret not saying, but I'm happy I got the chance to do it now._

~

Arriving back at the space lab, Emmet finds himself surrounded by a bunch of incredibly impressed astronauts all marveling the check.

“Wow, I've never seen that many zeroes before!” Benny exclaims.

“Benny there's 4,” responds the pink astronaut, Emmet hadn't really learned any of their names yet, he makes a mental note to do that later, but Rex says that's a dumb thing to do, as he says _friendship as a concept is incredibly lame_ , but Emmet tries to ignore that.

“Man Emmet how were able to convince Business to give us such a big grant,” Benny asks the question, and the other astronauts turn to look expectantly at Emmet.

“Oh, haha, I just asked nicely, that's all.”

Everyone seems kind of disappointed in this answer, but they leave it at that.

Emmet trying to ignore the awkward tension in the room, turns to the one he thinks is Jenny, “when do you think we could start working on this science-y stuff?”

She perks up, “oh! Probably tonight, or like right now, we could get the whole crew started on planning out a financial budget and start ordering the equipment we would need for the research!”

The other astronauts all nod in excited agreement, but then Emmet sort of interrupts, in a way that conveys he doesn't really want to say what he's about to say, but is being compelled by a very stubborn voice in his head, “hey this whole thing is kind of, personal, and I don't know if I feel comfortable with uh Benny working on it, I mean he was, I mean IS my friend and I don't want him to view me differently because of personal problems.”

_That was a terrible excuse._

_Well you're the one who doesn't want to communicate with any of your old friends, if it was up to me I would've just told him._

_If it was up to you we wouldn't have the money to do anything._

_Well I'm sorry I'm not evil enough to impress President Business._

That seemed to make Rex quiet for the moment, enough time for Emmet to check back into reality to see a dejected Benny with a wavering smile.

“That's fine, I like get it dude, I can just hang out in the construction bay all alone while all my friends work on some cool time travel project.”

“Oh don't feel bad,” Jenny says turning to look at Benny, “we can kick Lenny off the team too, so you won't be the only one left out.”

“Wait why I'm getting kicked off the team?” Lenny, apparently the pink astronaut, seems pretty upset at this.

“You are the youngest out of all of us, and cause of that have the least experience studying the space-time continuum.” It was the one in the yellow space suit who spoke up this time, maybe his name was Kenny. Emmet wondered why they all had similar names, maybe that was a requirement to becoming an astronaut, to have a name ending with -enny.

Lenny didn't seem to have an argument to that, and sort of just sort of let it out a puff, and crossed his arms.

“Oh don't be upset dude, this means we can go build spaceships for like three weeks straight!” Benny says before excitedly grabbing Lenny's arm and running down the hallway to the construction bay, ignoring Lenny's protest.

“Well it's great that that worked itself out, now let's get to work on some math,” Jenny states, heading to the 1980’s something computer in the corner of the lab, with the two remaining astronauts following her.

“So Past-Rex, how much do you know about time travel?” Jenny asks, and the remaining two astronauts give each her a puzzling look.

“I though his name was Emmet,” says the astronaut that’s name is probably Kenny.

“He said he prefers to go by Rex” Jenny states, not looking away from the bulky computer screen.

“Actually I prefer to go by Emmet, it's the other me, the future me, that like to goes by Rex, and he's the one that knows about time travel.”

“Wait, are you saying you managed to meet a future version of yourself? Shouldn't that cause some sort of terrible space-time anomaly.” Kenny seems kind of concerned about this.

Jenny presses a pause a button on the screen, and turns around to look at Kenny, ”Actually it did kind of cause a minor space-time anomaly, which is why we needed the grant money Kenny, so we can research what exactly happened and how to fix it.”

“What do you mean ‘kind of’, what is the recorded anomaly?”

“I think I'm sharing a body with my future self.”

“What the actual fresh heck,” Kenny says.

“Do the swssh head thing,” Jenny encourages Emmet, turning around to unpause her computer screen.

“I don't think Rex really wants to come out right now.”

“Why not,is he afraid of being outsmarted on time travel engineering?” Jenny says, a smirk on her face, that can’t be seen by the others since she’s not facing them at the moment.

There's a quick swwsh, followed by a peeved Rex stating, “HEY, I built a functioning a time traveling spaceship, if anyone's gonna get outsmarted here it's gonna be ya'll,” Rex blinks a few second after saying this, taking the time to realize that he just got played.

_Well if that cats out if the bag, might as well just roll with it,_ so Rex spends the next few hours hanging out with the astronauts, not exactly getting friendly, Emmet on the other hand, is trying to get friendly with them, and they manage to develop a project schedule everyone’s happy with by the end of the night. 

It's probably around 1:30AM-ish when they manage to finish, and everyone starts packing up for the night, with Emmet being given a ride home by Kenny.

Kenny pulls up to Emmet’s apartment, and gives him a reminder, “okay so stop by tomorrow around 11:00 for the first round of tests, and we can work throughout the week to solidify the results, and the following week we can start solidifying the timeline.”

“Thanks for all your help, you guys are really nice.”

“Thanks for getting us some government funding, we haven't got that in forever, I mean we have Queen Watevra’s support, but she doesn’t like give us 80,000 dollars.”

“Why would you even take anything from her, she’s obviously still just a cold heart-less-”

“Annnnd that’s enough out of you, we’re going to sleep, see you tomorrow Kenny,” Emmet heads out the door and into his apartment, crashing onto his bed, he’s able to fall instantly asleep, he had a long day after all. Rex is having a lot more trouble falling asleep, he’s still not sure how to feel about everything going on, and a lot of thoughts and emotions he doesn’t really want to deal with swell in his head. So he just goes into the kitchen takes a swig of Nyquil and passes out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always I'm going to try posting doodles related to the chapter on my blog: sweet-general-mayhem.tumblr.com


	3. It's worth more than money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are two weeks into trying to figure out how to fix their problem, but decide they need a break from all the science-y stuff and try and have fun at the local game center! And Unikitty shows up!

[Two Weeks Later]

The ground is cold and barren, in the most unnatural way, completely flat with no studs to grip onto. The only light were slivers of a blinding sun rays slipping in. As Emmet looks around at this grim scenery, he lets out a groan.

“Ugggh Rex we're having the dream again.”

Not so far away, Rex stands, drinking a smoothie, he stops slurping it for a moment to respond, “yeah this sucks,” and goes back to drinking it.

For the last two weeks, almost every night they would share a dream they were both in Undar, but little pieces of this memory were off, and everything looked like it was being filmed with an out of focus camera with a thick layer of fuzz surrounding everything.

Emmet turns his head in confusion at the nonchalant Rex, “what are you drinking?”

“I fell asleep on the couch drinking a NyQuil smoothie I made, so I guess my subconscious just sort of let me keep it.”

“How much longer are you going to do this?”

Rex finishes his smoothie, and tosses it over his shoulder, “drink myself to sleep every night?”

“No, well actually we should talk about that because you're going to build up an immunity to that stuff and then not be able to sleep at all, we should get you some actual medication for your problem, but I'm talking about this dream of us in Undar, were you always start to disappear and then I try to offer you my hand to save you, but you always refuse.”

“It's not like that bad, and we barely remember the dream when we wake up, so who cares.”

“I care!” Emmets voice breaks a little, and Rex looks over at him, noticing for the first time how tired his eyes looked, “I can't keep watching you die every night, why won't you just take my hand!”

Rex sighs, “what if that doesn't work. That's the only possible solution we got here, and if doesn't work, then you know.” Rex doesn’t finish that statement, not wanting to go into how hopeless the situation might become.

Emmet looks a little dejected, “if it doesn't work, then that means we can start thinking of a new solution, or maybe try getting someone to help, c'mon Rex, what's really the worst that can happen?”

Rex could start to feel his right arm losing mass, _it's starting a little early tonight isn’t it_ , he sighs, _it’s been two weeks I guess I can give Emmet this,_ so he finally caves in to Emmet's request, and holds his left arm out, “okay but if this doesn't stop the dreams I'm going to be super pissed.”

Emmet laughs, and takes Rex's outstretched hand, and what follows was a bright white flash and a trippy sequence of images neither one of them could really fully comprehend.

Rex wakes up on the floor of the living room, and the first thing he does is sarcastically state, “what's the worst that can happen.”

_ Owwww, everything hurts._

  


_Yeah everything should hurt, I'm pretty sure we just severed a few important Time Strands there. Do you even know what that means, we could’ve just collapsed the whole timeline._

  


_Sorry man, how was i supposed to know, touching my hand could destroy the timeline, that’s obviously super common knowledge that everyone knows._

  


_Don’t you start getting sarcastic at me._

  


_Yeah, wouldn’t want me to act to much like you, now would I?_

  


_…_

Emmet senses he made things a little awkward between them, and tries to change the topic so Rex doesn’t give him the cold shoulder for forty minutes like he usually does when Emmet brings up a topic he’s not comfortable with.

_So, were you able to see any of that stuff that flashed by? I think I saw Lucy in wearing some sort of fancy dress running towards you, oh and I think I saw myself in cool dinosaur PJ's. I should order some of those._

  


_I had a pair of those back on the Rexcelsior, they were pretty lit._

  


_Did you see anything important._

Rex doesn't respond for a moment, I mean sure he could mention he’s pretty sure he saw into next week and watched Emmet jump out of a penthouse, but the whole jumping out of a window thing might bring back bad memories for both of them, so he decides to not bring it up.

_Not really dude._

  


_Ah, okay, well let's get ready for the day then._

The last couple of weeks had flown by in no time, just a constant back in forth from home to the space lab, and it’s fun, Emmet is getting along great with all the astronauts there, Kenny says it’s cause they all have similar face ID models which means they have similar personalities, but Emmet doesn’t really know what that means. Rex’s knows what it means, and won’t tell Emmet. And moving onto Rex, he doesn’t really like talking to the astronauts to much, so he usually just spends the whole day not doing to much of anything besides mentioning a few smart science-y things throughout the day. 

But today everything felt a little off, Emmet was still kind of in shock from the dream, and he could feel Rex was feeling the same. Emmet was a little surprised at this, usually Rex would try to keep his feelings out of the shared mindspace, but maybe it was a little to early in the morning for him to have his guard up. Emmet then tried to prod around a little more, to feel more of Rex's emotions, and the one that felt the most abundant was loneliness. Which Emmet began to critically think about, realizing that for the last two weeks Rex really hadn't had full length conversations with anybody besides himself, and that couldn't be healthy. At this point Rex was starting to feel some weird static tingling sensation, which he then realizes what Emmet's doing, and immediately pulls back on his emotions, building back up his not so metaphorical wall. 

_Rex you seem kind of sad._

_It's not cool to snoop around other people's heads broski._

_Rex I think you need to get out and socialize with people, this isolation isn't good for you.Why don’t you just go out and do something small, like we could try going to the grocery store, or see a movie._

_And what am I supposed to do then, go around pretending to be you?_

_No, you could be you, well we’re both me, uh, but I still have the Rex vest you gave me, and we could grab a spare wig to give you some really ruffled hair, and I think I have some gloves in my sock drawer, so you could go out being you._

There’s a pause here for a second, before Rex accepts the offer, on a condition.

_I’ll spend some time out tonight, but I don’t want you taking control until we get home, I just want some time to be me._

_Yeah bro that sounds great!_

So Emmet goes in to the space lab that day, gets some work done, and heads home early. Once at home he does a quick wardrobe change, and Rex is out the door, leaving Rex standing outside the apartment realizing he hasn’t decided where to go.

_So maybe I could go see a movie, is anything good out?_ _ Not really. Maybe we could go get something to eat from the local fast food chain that gives its profits to seedy organizations that make young youths feel more alone and rejected by their peers. We like just ate though, oh hey you know those new Overwatch guys just opened a new ‘Game Center’, it’s basically a casino, but because of of the EU’s restrictions they have to call it the ‘Game Center’, but man those Overwatch guys know a thing or two about making gambling look spectacular. Psssh, Overwatch guys, they’re like from a lame game for kids, real adults play TF2, but I guess it might be cool to check out this casino. Game Center! Whatever._

The two decide on going to spend Rex’s night out gambling, like the two responsible adults they are.

~

Rex arrives at the entrance of the 'Game Center’, and he wouldn't admit that he was impressed by the gimmicky lights and signs decorating the entrance, but he was. Standing at the entrance greeting people was some sort of gorilla, to which upon seeing Emmet goes, _Holy Shiz! It's Winston Overwatch!_ Which makes ls Rex go, _that is quite possibly the worst thing you have ever thought._

As Rex approaches the doorway, he sees the gorilla is checking for ID's, and inconveniently remembers he doesn't have one.

_Well looks like this night is over, time to go home,_ _ What? Dude just use my ID. We're the same person. I don't know if that's going to work-_

“Next!” Rex realizes he had absentmindedly wandered into the line to get into the building and was now being called out, so in a slightly hurried motion he grabbed out Emmets drivers license and hands it to Winston Overwatch. 

As he looks over it, Rex comments to Emmet, _so is his last name actually Overwatch?_ _ I don't think he has a canonical last name, so it's totally possible. Man that's why you always gotta make sure to give characters last name, imagine if your name was Emmet LegoMovie. What? What?_

By this time Winston (Overwatch) had finished looking over the ID, and had decided it was legit enough to allow Rex in.

If Rex had thought the outside was impressive, he would be blown away by the inside. They had really gone all out with the decor, marble like columns, countless chandeliers, the furniture was made of gold and silver metallic bricks, every 20 feet there was a floating robot butler offering people refreshments, and towards the back there was a stage with a live performance going on.

_Wow, they make this place look so fun you almost forget that gambling is an unhealthy addiction and that the casino industry preys on people with addictive personalities._ _ What is up with you always making everything about social commentary._ _It's called being 'woke’ Emmet, it's what happens when you realize how 'broke’ society is._ _ So do you still want to be here? Yeah, the house can't win if I have a system. You have a system? Yep._

Rex heads over the roulette wheel, pushing aside various other important looking people, so important they weren't even from sets, they only appeared in Lego dimension packs. 

Oh are you gonna put it all on black? No no, I got a game plan here, it’s called the fortress of solitude, and with that said Rex starts to build a tower of chips around 27.

_Rex I don't think this is a good plan you got here,_ _ just you wait to see when this pays off, it really pays off, dude I don't even have a job, this is all Lucy's money. Wait Lucy has a job? Yeah she was like head of security for Apocalypseburg and I still think she carries that title. Who pays her for that job? Oh uh the citizens I guess, it's sort of like a tax but instead of the IRS showing up if someone doesn't pay Lucy just shows up and beats people up, I forgot she used to do that._

By the point the wheel had been spun, alas the ball did not land on 27, so Rex built up another tower of coins and pushed it back onto 27. He continued to do this for the next several rounds losing hundreds of dollars on his 'sure to win’ system.

_You have lost 2,000 dollars, nononononono, yes but no. I haven’t lost that because I haven't stopped playing yet. Oh yeah cause that’s a really healthy way to look at it, Rex will you please STOP. What no, what’s the big deal, what’s going on? Rex you need to make this the last round. I don’t understand. This is totally the last one. No seriously what’s going on, do we need to go the bar and talk a little bit? Please stop-_

“Man you sure are bad at this gambling thing,” a high pitched voice comments, Rex goes to make a snappy comment, but when he turns to face the person he freezes realizing it's Unikitty, but she didn't want catch onto to his panic, “you know the end goal is to make money right?”

Emmet figures this is a perfect chance to get Rex to stop gambling, _hey man don't just stand there, she's trying to make conversation, and it's Unikitty! She's great and nice and used to be my, I guess our roommate, you should totally try talking to her._ Rex takes his focus off the roulette wheel for a moment to respond, _why would I want to talk to a fake friend._ _ She’s isn’t a fake friend, well my version of Unikitty isn’t a fake friend, all my friends came back for me._

Emmet sort of feels a wince from Rex after saying that, _sorry I didn't mean anything by that,_ _ no it's cool, you had friends that actually cared about you and came back for you, must be nice. They can be your friends too, if you give them a chance._

With a reluctant sigh, Rex turns to Unikitty, and gives the friendship thing a try, “actually it's a system I have, hasn't failed me yet.”

“Oh you're a pro gamer then?” Unikitty says perking up.

“Oh what no, this is my first time, but I've seen enough Youtubers do this to know how this works.” Rex seems pretty cocky with response, as he goes to build another tower around 27.

“Oh so when you say it hasn't failed you yet, it's cause this is your first time doing it, what an optimistic outlook.”

“Unikitty aren't you a little young to be in a casino?”

“I’m allowed in cause I'm a shareholder of the business.” She states proudly, before pausing and thinking about how this guy knew her name, “wait have we met before?”

“N-no,” Rex's voice breaks a little before he's able to get back his composure, “I just heard about you before, that's all.”

“Oh cool! What did you hear?”

“You were the princess of Cloud Cuckoo Land, and uh, helped save the universe a few times.”

She sort of lights up after he says that, “wow yeah I did do that, most of the time my friends usually get the credit for saving the universe, but that's fine, and a lot of people have gone on to forget about Cloud Cuckoo Land, which is fair, cause it was destroyed completely, we did rebuild it a few times, but around the 5th time it was destroyed by Duplos Lucy said it was a lost cause, and nobody really remembers it.”

_Hey, you know she totally forgave me for destroying her home the first time, you know by leading Bad Cop there, that’s probably a really good sign of friendship._

“No it’s a sign of naivety,” Rex inadvertently blurts out loud and having to quickly back pedal to explain his response to a confused Unikitty, “I mean it’s naive to assume people have forgotten about Cloud Cuckoo Land, it was great, and full of rainbows and happiness,” Rex sort of trails off there, lowering his eyebrows, it's been years since I have he had been there, and he had spent the last few years pushing exactly what that place stood for away, why did he feel bad about thinking about it.

_Maybe you feel bad because you miss being able to like things like that._

Unikitty, tilts her square head, and smiles, “I haven’t heard anyone talk about in forever, but I guess it was pretty great, I mean don't get me wrong, I love the Unikingdom Wa'nabi built for me, but it's hard to adjust living there, everyone just wanted to be friends immediately when I showed up, but nobody bothered to learn anything about who I am, and that scares me a little. But that's a silly thing to be scared about right? The possibility that if people found out who you used to be and things you’ve done they suddenly would start treating you different, that they wouldn't want to be around you anymore.”

“No,” Rex's voice falls a little soft there, and h does a quick cough trying to gruff it up a little, “I mean it's a reasonable fear, and sometimes if you're really afraid people are going to hate you for being yourself, you can just cut them out if your life forever.” _Rex stop giving Unikitty bad advice, she’s very impressionable._

“I don't think cutting people out of my life is a nice thing to do.”

“You can't live your life only doing what's nice for other people, that's how people take advantage of you. You need to have boundaries and limitations to protect yourself.” _Oh that advice isn't to bad._

Unikitty sort of thinks on that a little, “so does that mean only act up to a certain level of niceness towards people, or keep acting nice to people until they do something that's really not nice to you, and then start being not nice to them.”

“Well generally I just act like a jerk to everyone until they prove they're cool enough to earn my respect, but recently I've been constantly told by an annoying voice in my head that's 'uncool’, so I guess it might be better to try and live by the second one.”

Unikitty seemed to be enjoying their conversation, but notices her lemon-lime slushy mixed with strawberry puree had gone empty, so she turns at Rex and asks, “do you want to go grab some soda from the bar and talk some more?”

Before Rex responds, the attendant at the roulette wheel announces the next winning number, 27.

“AND CASH OUT,” Rex confidently says, and the attendant sighs heavily as they begin to move a ridiculous amount of winnings towards Rex. Rex begins trying to pick it all up, only to find he’s having trouble holding it all, and see’s Unikitty with her front paw on the table trying to count all the money he just got. _ Hey it’s okay to ask for help. I know that. Then why aren’t you asking for it?_

“Hey, can you help me move this to the checkout area,” Rex begrudgingly asks, and Unikitty gives a quick nod and begins to help him move it by picking up a large amount with her psychokinesis. Cause she has that. This will also never be addressed again.

As they walk over Unikitty starts talking about how she has a new pent house she just bought, since she had been traveling back to the city a lot to check on the Game Center, and wanted a sort of permanent residence here.

“Yeah, so I’m having a housewarming party for my new penthouse next Monday, would you want to come, pwease?” She looks up at Rex with big sparkling expectant eyes.

Rex just stands there for a moment, looking off into the distance stuck in a deep thought, a thought that might involve some part of him enthusiastically congratulating some other part of him on being able to make a friend, he’s able to eventually pull away from all that and turns to Unikitty, giving her a big cheeky smile, “I’m down for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, been drawing a little more, and apparently that's time consuming. Next chapter should be up sooner! As always you can check out my blog for updates/wips of the chapter: sweet-general-mayhem.tumblr.com


	4. Me, I’ve had My Soft Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finishes up his night out, and Lucy stops by the next day to check on Emmet.

Unikitty helps Rex cash out, and then the two hit up the Game Center’s gift-shop and buy some sick threads to change into. Unikitty starts rocking her cool new hipster outfit, consisting of a blue hoodie, paint splattered tights, and two collectable pulse guns she got with the purchase. Rex slips into his cool new white tux, that came with an attachable robot arm and some Gucci shades. At this point it was getting pretty late into the night and Emmet had fallen asleep, allowing Rex to start giving bad advice to Unikitty without someone calling him out on it.

The first thing Rex does when he realizes is, is suggest they commit crimes. Unikitty takes up this suggestion, and says they should go commit arson, and Rex is totally down for that, but the two fail to find a store clerk in the area willing to sell them copious amounts of lighter fluid, maybe it was because Unikitty would tell each store clerk they tried to buy from they were going to go commit arson. Eventually the two give up on that idea, but Unikitty comes up with another one, they could go do some graffiti. Rex buys them some spray cans that he modifies to fit into Unikitty’s new pulse guns. They then head out and do some sick art all across town.

The rest of the night goes by in a flash, and they end waving goodbye around 4:00AM with Rex managing to make it back to the apartment with no problems, and actually makes it his bed before he passes out.

Emmet wakes up the next morning with a very heavy headache and nauseous stomach.

_ Geeze what did you do last night?  _

But Rex doesn't respond, Emmet panics for a moment, then he realizes he can feel Rex still sleeping, and his heart rate falls back down. In the last two weeks he learned that sleeping is a really weird sort of gray area were if ones asleep the other has full control, but if one of them suddenly wakes up they instantly get control, and Emmet isn't really sure how it works but he doesn't really have to.

So he goes about the morning getting ready to visit the classic space lab when he hears a loud knock on the door, so he quickly takes off the tux Rex had gotten at some point last night, grabs a random vest off the floor, pulls it over his head, and runs to answer the front door.

He's pleasantly surprised to see it's Lucy, holding two cups of coffee. He's less pleasantly surprised by the dark circles under her eyes and the slight pained expression in her smile.

“Hey Emmet.”

“Hey Lucy, is everything okay?”

“I've just been a little worried about you, you haven't been answering my texts for two weeks.”

Emmet stands there in shock for a moment, realizing he usually waits for Lucy, and most of his other friends to text him first before texting back, as to not appear to clingy. But Rex had broke his phone a couple of weeks ago, and Emmet had totally forgot that his phone had been broken after that incident, and that’s why he hadn’t gotten any text messages from his friends in awhile. He had just assumed no one wanted to talk to him. 

“Oh right, sorry I just broke my phone about two weeks ago, I was texting and driving and crashed and the phone flew out and broke in half.”

Lucy sighs and simply asks, “can I come in to talk for a minute?”

Emmet bites his lip, Rex wasn't awake yet and if he did wake up while Lucy was here he'd freak out, but he had kind of inadvertently avoiding Lucy for two weeks, and it was obviously affecting her, and he didn't want to to make her more upset than she already was, so he decided to just take the bullet if Rex ends up waking up, “of course you can.”

They sit on the couch together in silence for a few minutes, “so, you haven't drank your coffee yet,” Lucy says trying to break the silence.

“Oh yeah, I've been trying to cut back on my sugar intake, sorry I should've told you, I mean I would've told you but the whole no phone thing.”

“Why didn't you just go buy a new phone?”

“Oh I've just been busy, I have this research gig going on with Classic Space.”

“If you're free right now we could head out and you could get a new one.”

Emmet almost agrees, then remembers last night, how a certain raptor trainer had won back a twentieth of what he had gambled away, and he had put that little amount towards his rent this morning, “I, uh, don't have a lot of money on me at the moment.”

“Emmet, what do you mean you don’t have any money on you right now?”

Emmet looks down at the ground and mumbles, “I spent it all on gambling.”

Lucy places her head in her hands and lets out an exasperated sigh, “oh my gosh Emmet, how could you, I mean where did you even,” she looks up at him trying to get closer to answer, but he just looks as confused as she does, “Emmet, I won't lie to you, I don't know what's going on here, first you don't want to move into your dream house and I try giving you some space for a couple of weeks in case I was smothering you, only to find out you were in a car crash, from texting and driving when you're the safest driver I know, that you went and blew your money on gambling, and to see that you're wearing Rex's vest.”

“What I'm not,” Emmet looks down to see he had grabbed Rex's vest from last night and absentmindedly pulled it on, “oh this no I just put this on my accident this morning, I swear.”

“Emmet I know something's going on here, and i just want to help, but you have to tell me how first.”

“I,” Emmet chokes up a little, “I don't know how to tell you.”

“You're not trying to be like Rex are you? Is that what all this, pushing people away, driving recklessly, living off the adrenaline rush of gambling.”

“No I don't want to be like Rex, not that there's anything wrong with Rex!” Wrong choice of words on his part here.

Lucy stands up in alarm at this, “what do you mean there's nothing wrong with him?! He caused Armomaggedon, broke your spine, and erased an entire timeline by traveling here inevitably killing 1000s of people, he was evil Emmet!”

“But doesn't that mean I'm evil too?”

Lucy freaks out a little, “what nonono, you're not evil, he was evil-”

“But he was me.”

“No, I mean yes he was you, but he chose to be evil.”

“So what's stopping me from suddenly choosing to be evil?”

“I don't know! Just don't choose it! Why do you want to be evil?!”

“I don't want to be evil! I just might be stressed out that I have the potential to be evil!”

Lucy lets out a sign and sits back down on the couch and puts her head back into her hands, “listen Emmet, everyone has the potential to be evil, and everyone has the potential to be good, and you, being the incredible person you are, excel at whatever you decide to do, so it's not like you're more likely to be evil than someone else, it's just you're smart and clever and talented and if you choose to use those skills to be evil you can do a lot of damage. But you're you, you have the choice to use those things for good, and if you do make the choice to be good you can save the world, and I know you'll make that choice, because I believe in you, and I always will.”

“You really mean that?” Lucy hears a quick swwsh as she looks up, Emmet looking more startled than she does.

“Of course I do,” she takes his hand, “Emmet is this why you've been weird lately, you've been afraid if becoming evil?”

“I think some part if afraid that I'm already evil and that I can't go back to being me.”

Lucy rolls her eyes at him, “it's never too late to go back to who you used to be, I mean look at me I never thought I would be happy with my bright blue hair and okay singing _Everything is Awesome_ in front of people, but I was able to learn to be happy with myself.”

“But that part of you didn't try to cause the end of the universe.”

“Well no, but my song was used to brainwash entire worlds, and I can’t make everyone forgive me for that. But this isn’t about trying to get forgiveness or anything, I just want to not force people to surrender to an evil overlord again, and you're just trying to not cause the end of the universe again, which is just one small step. And that’s what we gotta do, take one small step at a time.”

“So maybe if I'm incrementally a good person, like I try to do one good thing each day and try to do one less bad thing a day, I can sort of try to negate the bad things I may or may not have done.”

“That’s a good idea you got there, now are you feeling up to going out and me buying you a new phone?”

“That would be pretty nice, I'm just gonna change out of this vest real quick.”

“That sounds good,” and Lucy smiles as she sees him run off, hoping things will be a little better from now on. She worries a little at how long its taking him to get dressed though.

In his bedroom Emmet struggles to multitask as he tries to argue with Rex and get dressed at the same time. 

_ Glad you woke up at the last possible second.  _

_ What do you mean last possible second, how long has she been here?  _

_ I don't know? Awhile??  _

_ Are you really afraid of becoming like me?  _

_ Yes! Of course I am, you tried to banish all my friends to an eternity of darkness.  _

_ One time I did that and you will not let it go.  _

_ I'm literally never going to let that go, and also you're not allowed back in the Game Center ever again, you blew all our money.  _

_ Okay, but have you considered: getting your own job and not mooching off your girlfriend for cash.  _

_She's not my girlfriend she's my super best friend. _

_ Dude she's totally your girlfriend, she wants to move in with you, that's like normal girlfriend stuff.  _

_ No that's super best friend stuff, I mean if she was my girlfriend wouldn't we have kissed by now?  _

_ No, you're scared of physical contact and she respects your boundaries.  _

_ That's stupid.  _

_ Well why don't we just ask her?  _

_ What, nononono- _

Rex momentarily gains control to yell out into the living room, “Lucy are we dating?”

Lucy, confused as heck by this comment, “uh yeah, I thought we were dating for the last five years, wait did you think we were not dating.”

Emmet pulls on a regular vest, blushing hard at this point, and runs out to the living room, “no it's just, we always said super best friends, and never did couple things.”

“You buy me a huge bouquet of roses every Valentine's, with a card saying that you love me.”

“Well I do love you, but I didn't want to assume you loved me back.”

“I would also buy you a bouquet of roses with a card saying I love you.”

“I thought you might be saying that platonically and didn't want to assume anything.”

“What about a couple weeks ago when you wanted to check out engagement brackets at the mall?”

“I just thought that they looked cool!”

“There was nothing in the last five years that might have made you think we were dating?”

“I guess I was kind of hoping we were dating, but I just didn't want to push you away by trying to move forward, you mean a lot to me, and the fear of losing your friendship was just to much to bare.”

Lucy goes over to Emmet and hugs him, “today must be like a roller coaster for you.”

“The last two weeks have been like a non stop roller coaster, but you know theme park rides are more fun if you ride them with somebody.”

“Well I'll keep my schedule open so I can ride with you all the time, now let's go get you a phone, I like being able to talk to you.”

The two break apart from their hug, and Emmet puts his hand into hers, with a huge smile across his face, it’s so adorable it makes Lucy laugh. With a smile appearing on her tired face she leads him out of the apartment to go buy a new phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter edited fast! Hopefull I can do the same for the next one!  
> Might be posting wips for upcoming chapters on my blog, so check that out: sweet-general-mayhem.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, for updates on this fic or art I may post for this story check out my blog; sweet-general-mayhem.tumblr.com


End file.
